Fanfiction: The Story
by Dragonwriter14
Summary: Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald is a self-aware Mary Sue. It is up to here and a handful of allies to stop the Dark Lord... the only question is which Dark Lord are they talking about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Big Reveal

Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald was the most beautiful woman with her luxurious straight black hair, shimmering mahogany eyes, porcelain white flawless skin, and naturally golden teeth and fingernails. Her trim figure consisted of long, shapely legs, elegant, slender neck, voluptuous breasts, long, delicate fingers, and a firm, round buttocks. All the boys who saw her lusted after the nearly perfect goddess while the girls were livid with envy.

At present, Yavana was beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts where she belonged to House Forrester since none of the other four houses where good enough for her. The school payed to build a special expansion to the Hogwarts castle to accommodate a brand new tower for the Forrester house. It had a private theater, a disco and bowling hall, a mini-spa that included a small swimming pool, and the most exquisite lounge with a full bar and grand piano.

The first night of her seventh year, Yavana lounged on a leather couch while she listened to a record of Elvis Presley while reading the latest "soon-to-be-made-into-a-movie" young adult novel. A fire crackled in the hearth and cast a warm glow across the room.

Footsteps echoed up the stairway, announcing the arrival of a visitor. Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald patiently put down her book and straightened herself up. As the face came into view, Yavana was surprised to see that is was Harry Potter. His hair was unkempt as ever and his glasses where slightly crooked.

"Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald," Harry began, puffing ever so slightly from his long climb. "I need to ask you something that is very important."

"My, you do look troubled," Yavana purred in an amused tone. A smile spread across her face as she patted the open seat beside her; beckoning Harry to rest. "Do tell me what is so important that you would venture forth from your cozy commons… and all alone? It is almost unheard of." There was no hint of irony or sarcasm in her voice, just a cat like curiosity.

"Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald, are you the daughter of the notorious wizard, Gellert Grindelwald?" Potter inquired anxiously.

"Uh… that was… you weren't… wait!" Yavana stuttered. "That information is not supposed to be revealed until a later date, when the hour is most dire and the sheer horror of the fact would appear to be a ghastly discovery!" She paused to recover her composure. "Why do you ask?"

Potter blinked. His confusion left him speechless. Several minutes of awkward staring and hemming passed before Harry regained his composure.

"I was wondering why you shared the same last name." Potter confessed sheepishly.

"My dear Potter," Yavana began in a velvety tone. "How many years have you known me?"

"Is this a trick? You know we both met during our first year." A hint of frustration in his voice showed that he was not on the same page as Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald.

"And you are only now asking me about my last name?" She raised an eyebrow. "I will admit that it would have been wiser to have gone by my mother's maiden name but mistakes will happen."

"What is your mother's maiden name?" Harry asked, distracted from his ineptness.

"Poppins," Yavana calmly replied.

"Oh. I see." Potter squirmed where he was standing as he had decided not to sit next to the living embodiment of beauty. "Does that mean you are related to the famous Mary Poppins?"

"Yes, she is my mother… or at least she was until she was murdered by a Dark Lord." Yavana turned her face away from her guest in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Voldemort!" Harry growled, his teeth clenched and hands balled into fists.

Her head snapped back towards where Potter was standing and she locked her gaze with his.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" She frowned in annoyance. "A _Dark Lord_ not a _Daft Lord_! I'm talking about the kind of villain that seeks to enslave and destroy all that is good; the one who must not be named!"

"Yes, Voldemort," Harry insisted. "He killed both of my parents and has caused the suffering of many more."

"Be it as it may, I speak of an ancient evil that knows no bounds and who may only be defeated destroying a piece of jewelry that contains part of his soul… his power."

"Same here. Actually, Hermione, Ron, and I were supposed to be out looking for those pesky doo-dads right now but I felt strangely compelled to return to school despite all the obvious perils and contradiction of our previously established plans."

"You must have been 'called' here for I have in my possession the very trinket that you seek. It was sent to me by my uncle, Bilbo Baggins, who bequeathed this most dangerous secret to me after his other nephew's eyes spontaneously exploded out of his head. May he rest in peace." Her last words were whispered as if in prayer.

"You have a horcrux?" Potter gasped. "Maybe you should come with us, Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald?"

"It would be most advantageous for your merry little band of heroes to have a person of my renown and expertise to aid an undertaking of this magnitude. Give me an hour to pack my belongings and we shall reconvene in front of the Great Hall." Yavana made a flourishing motion and gracefully rose to feet, executing a most elegant bow in the process.

"Alright," Potter agreed. "I will go get Ron and Hermione from the Gryffindor common room where I left them and meet you in an hour. You may want to wear some comfortable shoes," he added as he noticed the rich ash colored silk slippers Yavana was wearing. "We are going to be doing a _lot_ of walking."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Impossible Transportation

With her magical knapsack slung over her should and a dapper hiking outfit, Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald nimbly made her way towards the Great Hall. There waiting for her were the Golden Trio, all ready to venture forth. The three were in the middle of a heated debate and did not notice Yavana's arrival.

"Shot through the heart and you're too late!" Yavana started to sing to announce her presence. "You give love a bad name!" All eyes were on her now.

"You know," Hermione said as she cleared her throat. "If you were anyone else, we would all think you were demented for just doing that. However, you are just too magnificent to mock. Shall we commence our quest?"

"We were only arguing how much we all need you. Whether it would be better for the school for you to stay or go to save the world, we discussed the ramifications of your breathtaking abilities," Harry interjected.

"Oh you sycophants," Yavana beamed delightfully. "You have come to the right decision to let me join since I am the only one strong enough to carry on this momentous task."

They were halfway down the road to Hogsmeade when Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald stopped in her tracks. The other three had been following their glorious friend at a good pace and nearly collided into her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron scanned the terrain for signs why their unofficial leader had halted but all they could see where moors, trees, and low rising hills in the distance.

"It would seem we are far enough from the school now and this place looks as if it will make be open enough for what we need." A smile played around Yavana's face. "Time to summon my _Ataashi_."

"Your what?" the trio all said at once. Before any of them could utter another word, a dark shadow passed over the four friends accompanied with the sound of large beating wings. Looming over them was a quickly approaching emerald green dragon. It landed with a thud in front of the startled teenagers. Yavana calmly walked over to the enormous beast and placed her delicate hand on its scaly shoulder.

"You own a dragon?!" Ron yelped.

"You don't?" Yavana retorted.

A devilish smile appeared on her face as she clambered up her enormous, deep green, European dragon. On its back, attached by sturdy leather straps, was the oddest shaped, white leather saddle any of the trio had ever seen. The overall effect was that of a dragon school bus if the students were told to sit two-by-two.

"Allow me introduce you three to my _Ataashi_ , Hissrad. He will be our ride during this adventure as well as our means to trans-dimensional travel." Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald situated herself in the front seat and patted the dragon's neck reassuringly. "Hurry on, we have much to do and little time to do it."

"Let me get this straight," Hermione interrupted, one hand resting on her hip while the other she used to emphasize her words in impatient gestures. "You just happen to have a dragon that can cross non-physical barriers between planes and you named it _Ataashi-Hissrad_?"

"My dear academic aficionado, his name is simply Hissrad. _Ataashi_ is merely a term or title that I use for him." The tone in Yavana's voice was almost as scornful as it was amused. "Nevertheless, I decree the question of logic be left where you stand, never to be addressed again. Now, up you go."

With that, Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald hoisted Hermione up into the seat behind her, leaving the boys to climb up Hissrad by themselves. Once all of them were situated, the _Ataashi_ crouched, muscles tensed, before it leapt into the sky. The beating of his powerful wings almost knocked off the passengers. As soon as Hissrad cleared tree line, he gave a mighty roar that created a portal in front of him, which he flew through, like a dolphin through a ring during a show.

Suddenly, the moors and highlands of Scotland were gone, replaced by craggy mountains and dense forests. The rising sun flooded the scene with golden light, shimmering off Hissrad's scales as well as the vast lake below. Tilting his wings towards the ground, the dragon began his descent. The ground rushed up towards them as the emerald dragon glided gracefully to a stop. Like the end of an exciting rollercoaster ride, the three teens' legs felt unstable as they unmounted the trans-dimensional beast. Only Yavana Imlerith Xizor Ungoliant Grindelwald lithely alighted from the _Ataashi_.

With a flourishing movement of spreading her arms out wide while bowing deeply, Yavana turned to her companions and exclaimed with pride, "Welcome to Temeria."


End file.
